


A Sharp Realization

by voodoochild



Series: The Atheist's Christmas Carol [3]
Category: Rent
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimi got him out. Mark makes him want to stay there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sharp Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Atheist's Christmas Carol series. Lyrics from the Vienna Teng song. Spoilers only for the first act of RENT, though I assume you've seen the entire play.

_It's the season of eyes meeting over the noise  
And holding fast with sharp realization_

Roger is probably the only guy in New York, possibly the world, to fall in love with two people at the exact same moment in time.

It's when Mimi finally drags him out of the apartment, and they're standing at the corner of Avenue A, making dinner plans. Mimi's wearing this cute little matching pink dress and coat that would look hideous on anyone but her, and he's just chased off her dealer. None of this should be romantic. But it is, and she just shines when he looks at her.

Oh, it's official. He's gone for her. And then he hears a familiar voice - Mark.

Mark, who knows what it took for him to push the dealer away, because he's the one who sat through a half a year of Roger's detoxing. Who shoved and hit Roger right back when he cursed Mark out for finding every single stash he'd hidden, and who let Roger sleep in his bed when Roger's own smelled too much like April.

He looks so fucking happy, Roger thinks, and he can't help but wonder why Mark's beaming like that under his glasses and striped scarf they stole from Collins last year. And then Mark flashes him a signature conspiratorial grin and smirks.

"She got you out."

Yeah, Mimi got him out. Mark makes him want to stay there.


End file.
